The Fall Of Grace
by Daryl05
Summary: (in Progress) Shuichi is about to meet a person who will change his life forver. To Die or To Be Damned? Which will he choose?....NUFF SAID JUST READ MY FIC.


All characters are created by: Maki Murakami  
Characters like Louis, Lestat, David Talbot are created by: Anne Rice  
Pairing: Yuki x Shuichi  
Genre: Supernatural/Drama  
Rated: PG13 contains mild violence, m/m relationship.  
  
Note: I based my story of the vampires from the book of The Vampire Chronicles by  
Anne Rice though it may be a little different. I hope you'll like the story.   
ENJOY.  
  
  
  
The Fall Of Grace (Chapter 1)  
~The Story Of The Vampire Eiri~  
Written by: Daryl (XxdarylxX, mdaryl05)  
  
It was another cold night in Japan. The city of Tokyo is filled with lights. There where tall buildings in every  
corner of the street. There are bridges over by the ocean. There are cars, ships, airplanes for people to travel.  
There where humans every where you turn. Humans who will think of something extraordinary to make   
their life easier. Humans who can have everything they desire, except time.  
"Time belongs to me and my kind," said the tall young looking man with a blonde hair, whos standing on   
the top of the Tokyo Tower. He was dressed in a black pants, a white turtleneck shirt and and a black coat.  
He always carries a sunglasses, for his eyes are different from humans. He just stood there and staring at   
the city he once loved.  
"Its been a long time. Too long. And now I'm home," said the young man. "Now I need to find a place to   
stay while I'm in the city."  
The young man lifted his arm and ascended through the air and slowly went down to the ground. He   
walked in the streets of Tokyo trying to keep his rhytm for he has a tendency to walk fast and people around  
him might notice. He put on his sunglasses to cover his strange brown eyes and started looking for a   
place to call home. He only wants a place where he can stay if he is not in the mood for hunting, a place   
where he can write and finish his novels. He finally spotted the perfect place for him. It was a four-storey  
building, a decent place to live in.   
"This will do," said the young man.  
He entered the building and talked to the landlord. Who's looking at him in the strange way.  
"What's wrong?" asked the young man.  
"Oh its nothing. You just looked...." said the landlord who couldn't finish his own sentence.  
"Different." said the man, as if he read the landlords mind. "Don't worry I don't bite." The young man trying  
to hold his laughter.  
"Anyway, I need a place where I can stay while I'm in the city," the man said, "Do you have any vacancies?"  
"Uh..yes of course," said the landlord, who is still struck from the beauty of the man before him, "we have  
plenty of rooms available. How long will you be staying?"  
"I will be staying in the city for a while, a year or two perhaps. Is that okay with you?"  
"No problem. I just need you to fill up this form and we'll give you the keys," the landlord said.  
The young man looked at the form and got angered by the questions being ask.   
"Look! Do I really need to fill out this form?! If you're worried about the payment then here's the cash in   
advance." The young man handed him the money, big enough to cover for his seven months stay. "If you  
need more just leave me a note in my door."  
The landlord quickly took the form away and handed him the key, "You'll be in the 4th floor, room 16.   
You don't need to fill up the form but we need your name and what you do for a living at least?"  
"My name is Yuki Eiri," said the young man, "I'm a writer." Then he turned his back and went to his room.  
"Kids nowadays," said the landlord, who went back to continue his work.   
  
The room is big. It has a big living room, a large kitchen (which he will probably never use), a two bedrooms  
and one large bathroom. He opened the window and stared the black ocean. He can tell that its almost   
dawn, the sun is about to rise in two hours. Its time for him to sleep.  
"Home at last, away from the others," Eiri said, "this is just what I need to be alone for awhile."  
He went outside and went to an old cemetery where no one can disturb him. For he cannot stay in his   
apartment because the light of the sun might come in to his room.  
"Tomorrow, I will take care of everything." He went inside the mausoleum and slip inside his coffin and   
shut it tight.  
  
Eiri woke up as soon as the sun went down. He went to the city and purchase everything that he needs:  
a bed, a black leather couch and sofa, a projection tv, and of course the favorite invention that man made  
a notebook (laptop). He also went shopping for clothes because he left all his clothing in San Francisco  
where he used to lived with Louis, his kind. He and Louis have a lot in common. They both like to read   
books, write novels, talk about different subjects from arts to science. Yuki thought Louis will be his com-  
panion in a long time but vampires can't stand each other for a long time. Soon Louis left to go back to his  
beloved city in New Orleans and deal with his own demons. When Yuki finally settle down to his new furni-  
shed apartment, he remember the favor that David Talbot asked. David is a member of an organization  
called The talasmasca. Its a group of scholars who observe the supernatural. David is an old man who  
befriended Lestat, a vampire, his soul was force to leave out his own body and enter a new one then Lestat  
made him a vampire.   
[flashback]  
" Ah Yuki! There you are. What happened between you and Louis?" David asked.  
"He went back to New Orleans to be with Lestat." Yuki answered, "what are you doing here?"  
David gave him a black leather bound journal and a pen.  
"What do you want me to do with this?" Yuki asked then read David's mind, "you want me to write about  
my life? How I became like this?"  
"Precisely, you see I collect stories. I already have Pandora's journey, Louis life, and of course Lestat's,"  
David answered. "Just give it a thought. "  
"I will be leaving San Francisco soon, away from the others for awhile. I don't know when I'll be back."  
Yuki said, "I'll give it to you when I'm done, though I don't know when."  
"We have all the time we need," David smile and about to leave, "don't rush, you know where to find me.  
Goodbye Eiri. Maybe I should visit you in Japan when you get there." then he was gone.  
"Goodbye David."   
[end flashback]  
"Story of my life, not a bad idea," Yuki thought, "but not right now. My life is not over yet. I'm hungry maybe  
I should go out."  
He left his apartment to start looking for food. He was walking in a dark alleyway when all of a sudden a  
man grabbed him, took his money and ran away.  
"Hmm..You think you ran away from me?" Yuki smiled for he found his dinner for the night. Then he's gone  
to follow the man.   
The thief was out of breath. Thinking he got away so he walked slowly to avoid being notice. He went to a   
dark street when he heard footstep following him. He turned around and no one is there. He kept on walking  
trying to ignore the footsteps following him. When he couldnt bare it anymore he turned around and...  
"Who's there?....Show your face, you bastard!" the man said. He saw another pair of shadow appeared  
right next to him.  
"Are you talking about me?" Yuki said. The man was so afraid and ran for his life. "Why do I have to chase  
my own food?" Yuki laugh.  
"What is he?" The man said who kept running for his life. The man suddenly froze when somebody took a  
hold of him..  
"GAME OVER" Yuki said and showed the man his two small fangs.  
"AHHHHHHHHH..." the man yelled. Then Yuki moved his head closer to the mans neck and sink his teeth.  
Yuki saw flashes of the mans life while taking every single drop of his blood. It ran into his body like river.  
Yuki's body became warmer as the blood continues to flow. It felt good and he didn't want to stop but he had  
to before the man's heart stop beating. He cut his wrist and pour it to the man's wound to heal it. And also  
to cover the evidence of the attack. As soon as Yuki's blood reached the wound, it closed and no trace of the  
bite marked can be found. The man is losing his breath. His heart slowly to deteriorate. And Yuki said..  
"See you in hell," he laughed and starts to walk away.  
"That was a good dinner," Yuki thought as he sat down in a bench at a nearby park.   
_____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
In a restaurant near the park, Shuichi, Hiro, Suguru, Sakano and K are having dinner. They just finished   
touring and was talking about their new album.   
"The tour was a success! Every single concert where all sold out!" Shuichi proclaimed.  
"I can't wait for the next album to come out," Hiro said.  
"That's right. We better start working on the next album." K said whos sitting next to Shuichi.  
"But we just finish our 6 months tour. And now you're talking about the next album already!!" complained  
Shuichi.  
K stood up and pointed the hand gun in Shuichi's face. "Do you have a problem with that?"   
"Hey K ! Give them a break. They work too hard and they deserve a little rest." Sakano said.  
"THANK YOU SAKANO-SAN" said Shuichi who hid in Sakano's back.  
"In one condition, did you already start writing your next song?," K said.  
"Yes, Yes" then Shuichi opened up his back pack and showed K the unfinished song.  
"Hmm. 2 Weeks. Sounds good?," K handed the paper back to Shuichi.  
"Reasonable enough." Hiro added.  
"I'll be hanging out in the studio if you guys need me," Suguru stood up and about to leave. "I'll see you guys  
around."  
K, Sakano, and Suguro went back to NG and left the two alone.  
"So Shuichi what are you going to do for the next two weeks?"  
"I don't know Hiro, start writing new songs I guess. But lately I'm running out of inspiration."  
"Maybe you should go out and find yourself a special someone, you know I always have a thing for you."  
Laughed Hiro.  
"Hiroo!!! stop joking around." said Shuichi.  
"Hehehe. Oh well, I have to go now. Ayaka's waiting for me. Bye Shuichi call me if anything comes up."  
Hiro left and as he headed to the door he looked back at Shuichi and said " Hey Shuichi you should think  
about what I just said." And he's gone.  
After finishing up his food Shuichi left the restaurant and decided to take a walk in a park.   
He sat on one of the bench.  
"Find myslef a special person..." Shuichi said.."yeah right." and read his unfinished song.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED....  
  
  
A/N - I hope you liked it. This is my second fic that I wrote. The other one is not finished though I'll get  
back to it sometimes this week. Have a nice day. PEACE! 


End file.
